


Don't Matter If I Bleed

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is Dean's guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Matter If I Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Ooh prompts. Ok Ambrollins where one is the others guardian angel ((like literally! If you write stuff like that!))

Dean lays in a puddle of beer, blood, and sweat on the floor of his apartment. He isn’t sure how he got there or what happened beforehand, but he is aware that his head fucking hurts and he feels disgusting.

Footsteps make him squint up at whoever is leaning over him. “Dean, you’ve really got to stop doing this to yourself.”

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean rasps out, voice rough.

"You know who I am." The man says calmly, helping Dean to his feet.

Dean looks him up and down, prepared to protest that he does not, in fact, know who the fuck this guy is, when he’s hit with a sense of recognition. Apparently, he does know this man. He’s been there Dean’s whole life. Dean’s pretty sure he never knew that before, but now he has memories of the man watching him, guarding him, comforting him. 

"Seth. That’s your name." Dean says quietly, still shocked.

The man, Seth, nods. “I’m your guardian angel.” 

"I’m fucking high, aren’t I?" Dean asks after a moment.

"No." Seth says.

"I’m dreaming." Dean tries again.

"You are awake." Seth says, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"So if you’re an angel, then where are your wings and halo?" Dean asks, just to be a little shit.

"I can’t show you my halo. It would blind you. I can show you my wings though." Seth looks around the small apartment and scrunches his nose up. It’s going to be a tight fit. He materializes his wings, calling them onto this level of existence and watches Dean’s eyes widen as his wings settle against his back, large and dark feathered.

"Holy shit." Dean whispers and then snickers at himself.

Seth rolls his eyes. 

"Can I….Can I touch them?" Dean asks, getting to his feet.

Seth looks Dean over. He’s shirtless and there’s blood smeared across his chest and he’s sticky with beer. “Maybe after you’re clean.” He snaps his fingers.

Dean blinks, startled, as a warm breeze flutters over him, even though the windows are closed. When he looks down, he’s wearing a t-shirt and clean jeans, no longer sticky and bloody.

"Now you can." Seth says, as Dean looks back at him.

Dean steps closer to him, eyeing Seth warily, but he reaches out and strokes his hand over the soft, downy feathers on the inside of Seth’s wing. Seth hums, closing his eyes, and stretching his wing out a bit to let Dean bury both hands in his feathers, stroking gently.

After a few moments, Dean lets his hands drop and he steps away again. Seth opens his eyes and lets his wings fade out, watching Dean with a thoughtful expression.

"So what made you decide to finally reveal yourself to me?" Dean asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"It was the right time." Seth says, shrugging.

"Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do with an angel?" Dean asks, frowning.

"Nothing. It’s my duty to watch over you and protect you. Now you’re just aware of me. For now, I think it’s time you go to sleep." Seth says gently.

Dean opens his mouth to protest the fact that he’s not tired, thank you very much, but Seth presses two fingers to his forehead and Dean drops to the floor, Seth catching him just before he actually hits the ground.

Seth tucks him into bed, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “I’ll see you again, Dean.”


End file.
